


But You Feel Like Home

by ZellaSunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Soul Bond, Soulmates, angst if you squint, fluffiest fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: It had been known to happen before.In fact it was not even that uncommon- for an idol to accidentally discover their soulmate at a concert. You could see the slight glimmer of hope in each fan’s eyes at fansigns and hi touches, thinking that maybe fate would fall in their favor. Often it didn't.But sometimes...sometimes it did.





	But You Feel Like Home

It had been known to happen before.

In fact it was not even that uncommon- for an idol to accidentally discover their soulmate at a concert. You could see the slight glimmer of hope in each fan’s eyes at fansigns and hi touches, thinking that maybe fate would fall in their favor. Often it didn't. 

But sometimes...sometimes it did. 

Honestly you felt bad for idols sometimes- they had so little privacy to begin with and if the media found their soulmate? All semblance of privacy would go out the window. 

The public was just too invested in modern day love stories, wanting every small detail of their lives. 

You had daydreamed about before, probably everyone had; of going to a concert, your bias seeing you, and the soulbond snapping into place. It was never something you seriously considered though, there were just too many people in the world for it to happen to you. 

Which was why you found yourself annoyed when your best friend refused to stop squealing about the possibility of “meeting her soulmate” at the fansign you were both going to. 

“I swear to God if you say one more time how ‘Wonwoo and you are meant to be’ I'm going to leave you at home and go to the fansign by myself.”

She pouts at you. “You wouldn't leave me.”

You wouldn't really, but she didn't have to know that. “Just- get in the car and shush okay?”

She nods her head eagerly. “Can do. Yep. No talking. I can do that.”

“This is going to be such a long drive.” you think to yourself morosely, leaning your head back against the headrest.

But the two of you make it to the venue without your ear being talked off… for the most part.

At the actual venue the two of you separated, your friend flitting ahead to socialize with people you didn't know. You didn't mind though, content to let someone else suffer through your friend’s relentless talk of soulmates. 

When Seventeen finally made their appearance, you realized with slight annoyance that you should have worn heels, platforms, something- you were unable to see much of anything with so many people in front of you. 

But you told yourself it didn't matter, after all, you would see them when you got up to the tables. 

As you moved closer, there began to be gaps in the line that you could peek through, instead of standing on the tip of your toes to peer over the heads of the people standing near you. 

You were able to see your friend approaching the table, practically bouncing up and down as she reached Wonwoo. 

But then suddenly, a strange silence rippled through the whole venue. You stood up on the tips of your toes again, trying to get a good look at what what going on. Then you heard it; a single word being passed from person to person, volleying around the room. Soulmate.

Who had found their soulmate?

“It looks like it was Wonwoo.” Someone near to you whispers. 

You could hear the people in line whispering, and you felt sympathy and sadness coil inside your stomach at the wilted posture your friend now held. Wonwoo had spotted his soulmate, and was looking right over her head like she wasn’t even there. 

The murmurs grow louder around you as Wonwoo whispers to the security guard beside him, pointing out at the crowd. You and everyone else in the crowd waited, the tension building as the security guard pushed through the crowd cutting an efficient path towards the back of the venue- right towards your section of the line. 

‘It must be that beautiful girl with the pastel hair’ you think. You had been staring at the back of her head this whole time in line, since you were right after her in the queue. She was stunning and had radiant smile spread across her lips, obviously thinking the same thing. 

The whole crowd watched as the security guard drew nearer. You could see some of the others near you eyeing the pastel haired girl with jealousy- also assuming she was the one the guard was coming to grab. 

But the security guard didn't stop in front of that pastel haired girl, he stopped in front of you. 

But that couldn't be right. You didn't feel the soulbond snap into place as you walked closer. You didn't feel anything. There must have been a mistake.

A lifetime passes, or a few moments, and you are standing just in front of Wonwoo. His smile is brilliant, yours is tentative. You can feel the stares of more than a hundred people on your back, but you find that you don't care because a sudden feeling of rightness washes over you. The soul bond. 

Your relief is tangible. “It's you.” You say, not entirely meaning to have uttered the words aloud. 

His smile brightens, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hi” you say, a bit breathlessly. Self consciously you place your hands against your cheeks, wondering if your blush is as apparent as it feels. 

“Its nice to finally meet you.” Wonwoo’s eyes are wide with something like wonder. 

Distantly, you can tell that other fans are snapping pictures of the two of you. You know that Mingyu, seated just beside Wonwoo, is smirking widely, and that your friend is still frozen in place. 

It all seems so distant though, your focus gravitating solely around Wonwoo. You can't seem to tear your eyes away. 

“I'm so glad I found you.”


End file.
